The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘MonAlex’, was discovered as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation by the inventor, Michael Farrow. The interesting new mutation was discovered in a private garden in Earleville, Md. among plants of unpatented Buxus sempervirens during Summer of 2006.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘MonAlex’ by vegetative cuttings at a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. October of 2009. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. At least three generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.